Odcinek 6656
12 września 2013 20 lipca 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6655. « 6656. » 6657. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Brooke namawia Billa do rozmowy z synemW rezydencji Loganów, Bill dziękuje za pomoc Brooke, która namawia go do rozmowy z Wyattem, gdyż starał się on jedynie bronić młodszego brata. Przekonuje, że zarówno Wyatt jak i Hope zmienią kiedyś zdanie o ich związku. Bill chciałby odwdzięczyć się ukochanej i pomóc jej pogodzić się z siostrą, ale nie widzi takiej możliwości. Brooke zapewnia, że będzie dążyć do poprawy relacji z Katie. Bill zauważa, że Katie zawsze idealizowała Brooke i szukała u niej wsparcia. Niebawem, Bill stwierdza, że Wyatt nie poprosił go jeszcze o wybaczenie, a Brooke sugeruje, by to on pierwszy wyciągnął rękę na zgodę. Bill rozważa zaoferowanie synowi pracy, lecz Brooke informuje, że Wyatt i Quinn zostali zatrudnieni w FC. Uważa również, że Bill powinien porozmawiać z Katie zanim zatrudni syna. Spencer zaprzecza, przypominając, że również posiada udziały w wydawnictwie. Bill jest wdzięczny Brooke, dzięki której wszystko widzi w innym świetle. thumb|left|300px|Liam i Wyatt wysłuchują HopeW biurze Ricka, Hope prosi Wyatta, by przestał się z nią droczyć. On jednak powtarza, że kiedy Hope założy suknię ślubną, on planuje być panem młodym. Hope każe mu przestać i nie zamierza rozmawiać z nim o swoich nieudanych podejściach do ślubu z Liamem. Wyatt wspomina ich pierwsze spotkanie i to jak pocałował ją, by odzyskała przytomność. Sugeruje, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, by ponownie przejrzała na oczy i zostawiła Liama. Tymczasem on zjawia się w biurze i spogląda na podpisaną umowę między firmą Quinn i FC. Wyatt stwierdza, że lepiej by mu się pracowało we własnym gabinecie obok Hope, a Liam oznajmia, że Hope będzie pracowała z domu, gdyż są pochłonięci przygotowaniami do ślubu. Hope przerywa sprzeczkę braci i postanawia wyjaśnić z nimi na czym stoją sprawy. Choć pochlebia jej ich rywalizacja, zaznacza, że Wyatt powinien uszanować jej zaręczyny z Liamem, ale przede wszystkim oboje powinni dostrzec, że jako bracia są bardzo do siebie podobni. Żąda, by bracia zaczęli się wreszcie ze sobą dogadywać. Po wyjściu Wyatta, Hope ponawia przed niechętnym Liamem swoją prośbę. thumb|300px|Caroline odwiedza KatieW Spencer Publications, Adele informuje Katie, że prywatny samolot będzie na nią czekać. Zjawia się Caroline i zaprzecza, że została przysłana przez Billa. Zapewnia, że nie opowiada się po żadnej ze stron i współczuje Katie. Ona wyjawia, że poznała Wyatta, który według niej jest podobny do Billa, ale bardziej wrażliwy. Katie przyznaje, że nie jest jej łatwo żyć samotnie i tłumaczyć, że choć bierze na siebie część odpowiedzialności za rozstanie z Billem, to Brooke przyczyniła się do rozpadu ich małżeństwa. Katie przyznaje, że zamierza rozpocząć nowe życie. Po wyjściu Caroline zjawia się Brooke. Katie informuje siostrę, że postanowiła razem z synem wyjechać z miasta na czas nieokreślony w sprawach służbowych. Wyatt wraca do swojego mieszkania, gdzie wspomina kłótnię z ojcem. Zjawia się Bill, który wyjawia, że liczył na jakąś wiadomość od syna. Mężczyźni przyznają, że oboje przesadzili i dali się ponieść emocjom. Bill szanuje to, że Wyatt bronił Willa, ale nie życzy sobie, by syn w ten sposób odzywał się do niego i przeciwstawiał się mu. Bill prosi, by zapomnieli o wszystkim i wyciąga do syna rękę na zgodę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Adele